fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Perne
Pirn (パーン Pān, also known as Pahn) is a playable character in Fire Emblem: Thracia 776. He is the 25 year old leader of the Dandelion Gang, a group of good-natured thieves residing in the Dakia forest. Character Data Recruitment *Chapter 12x: Enemy, talk with Lifis, Lara, or Salem. **'Note:' It is recommended to have Lara recruit him, as after their conversation, she will automatically promote to Dancer (she cannot promote to Dancer otherwise). Base Stats |Thief Fighter |3 |24 |7 |3 |8 |14 |11 |5 |8 |7 |0 |5 |5 |Steal Sun Sword Ambush |Sword - B |King Sword Vulnerary Growth rates |65% |40% |10% |45% |65% |70% |25% |10% |2% Support bonus Supports *Lara - 10% *Trewd - 10% *Salem - 10% Supported by *Lara - 10% Overview With 5 movement stars, the Sun Sword and Ambush skills, as well as a Pursuit Critical Coefficient of 5, Pirn definitely has potential. He is a Thief Fighter, so you should give him the Neir Scroll so that he will have as much build as possible. Compared to Lifis, Pirn will almost certainly end up a better fighter, but he might kill the people you want to steal from by accident. If you are not using Lifis or even Lara, definitely use Pirn. Quotes Death quote Escape quote As an enemy Conversations Talk with Lifis Lifis: Shit... Pirn: Hm? ...Are you Lifis? Hey, long time no see! Lifis: Y-Yeah... Hi...Pirn... Pirn: You haven't changed at all since you were a kid, have you? Have you at least learned not to wet your bed? Lifis: C-Come on, Pirn... That was a long time ago. Pirn: Really? You were biggest crybaby in the village, and you were always being bullied by the other guys... It seems like it was yesterday. Lifis ...You were the one who always picked on me first... Pirn: Hm? Did you say something? Lifis: No, nothing... Pirn: Oh, okay. Hey, you're working for the Liberation Army now, right? Sounds like fun. Yeah, I think I'll join. Where's your leader? Lifis: Wh-What!? Pirn: What! You got a problem? Lifis: ...No... Pirn: Let's have fun again, like the old days! What do you say? Lifis: ...I'm gonna be stuck with this asshole again...? Pirn: Hey, you all right? You look a little pale. Lifis: Huh? D-D-Do I? M-Maybe I caught a cold or something! Ah, ahahaha... Pirn: ? (If Trewd hasn't been killed/captured) Lifis: Oh, Pirn. Can you do something about that mercenary? We're having trouble with him... Pirn: Mercenary? You mean Trewd? Sure, he's a good friend of mine. I'll talk to him. Talk with Lara Lara: Pirn! Pirn: Hm? Oh, Lara... What are you doing here? Ah, I get it... You missed me so much, you just had to come back, right? Lara: ...What if I said yes? Pirn: Whoa, whoa, what's with the serious look? I was joking. I don't need a kid like you hovering around me. Go back to Manster. Lara: So you're driving me away again. I thought you liked me when I was dancing. You were watching me so intently... Pirn: Yeah, I didn't know you were still a kid back then. Yup, you're right, I liked your dancing. It's, you know...energizing. It cheers you up. But you hated dancing, right? That's why you quit. Lara: ...No... I actually like to dance. So... If you liked it, I can dance for you again. Pirn: What are you saying... Lara: No, not just for you... If I can cheer everyone up with my dancing, then that would be nice... Pirn: Everyone? Who's everyone? Lara: Prince Leaf's Liberation Army. I'm helping them. I'm not much use, though... Pirn: Hmm... Ah, I get it... All right Lara, go back to being a dancer. Then I'll join the Liberation Army as well. Lara: Really, Pirn? Do you really mean it? Pirn: Yeah, I can't be a thief forever. The liberation of Northern Thracia, huh... Sounds interesting. Talk with Salem Salem: Pirn! Withdraw your sword. Pirn: Salem!? What are you doing on the enemy side? ...Are you going to betray us? Salem: No. These people aren't enemies. They are Prince Leaf's Liberation Army. Pirn: Liberation Army? What's that? Salem: They have the same ideals as we do. I will explain it later. For now, just withdraw your blade! Pirn: So you want us to stop fighting? ...I suppose you've thought it through well enough to make a decision like this. All right, I'll trust you. Let's go. (If Trewd has not been killed/captured) Salem: Trewd is still fighting. He'll only listen to you... Go talk to him. Pirn: All right. He's a valuable friend... I can't let him die. Recruiting Trewd Pirn: Trewd, it's all right. We don't have to fight any more. Trewd: What do you mean? Pirn: I'm joining the Liberation Army. So come with me. Trewd: I see... So that's the Liberation Army... I knew their morale was too high to be the Imperial Army. All right. I'll go with you. Pirn: Good. We've been friends for a long time, so I didn't want to have to fight you. Thanks, Trewd. Trewd: Of course. Let's go. Ending Pirn - The Thief of Dakia (ダキアの盗賊 Dakia no tōzoku) Saying he would be returning to his hometown, Pirn left Leaf and disappeared. Various rumors abound regarding his life after that, with some saying that he became a thief again, and others claiming that he helped Tahra's reconstruction. Gallery File:Pahn.png|Pirn's portrait in Fire Emblem: Thracia 776. File:Pirn TCG.jpg|Pirn as seen in the Fire Emblem Trading Card Game. File:Pirn TCG 2.jpg|Pirn's second TCG from the Jugdral Anthology series. Category:Characters Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 characters